1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tennis teaching devices and more particularly pertains to a new tennis teaching device for providing proper hand to arm alignment when striking a tennis ball.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tennis teaching devices is known in the prior art and most of these, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,833 include methods for restricting the movements of the wrist and arms to ensure that the arms move in a correct motion around the body. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that shows the proper alignment between the hand and arm, which is in general the angle of the wrist, for the variety of shots used in tennis. These shots include forehand, volleying and backhand shots.